User talk:Archon Gaius Lucius Vindicus Caesar III
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for joining! I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- D-day (Talk) 09:15, 7 July 2011 : Thanks so much! I will do my best to help with the wiki, likely through my discussions on the forum.--Archon Gaius Lucius Vindicus Caesar III (talk) 03:20, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Flemeth Theory I've read your Flemeth Theory and all I have to say is brilliant, simply brilliant, managing to fit all that together AND add lore from the Tower age into it. Kudos --Shepard-commander (talk) 18:29, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Um, wow, thank you. It was a lot of hard work, and the input from other users really motivated me to keep working on it.--Archon Gaius Lucius Vindicus Caesar III (talk) 18:30, July 16, 2011 (UTC) I read your Flemeth Theory, too, and...wow. What Shepard-commander said. Only 10x. That was truly amazing. Kudos to you, sir. I take my hat off and know that I hold you in esteem comparable to The Grey Unknown. You're awesome. Quirkynature (talk) 02:24, August 5, 2011 (UTC) I don't think you're far off at all, very nice theory. One thing though. Pay close attention to the descriptive words attached to each Old God. The Dragons of...Silence, Chaos, Fire, Slaves, Beauty, Mystery, Night. I believe each of these words has an intentional attachment to individuals either in game or through lore as told so far. If Flemeth is an OGB, and I also agree she is, but Zazikel rather than Toth, I do not think she was the first. Nor the last. I would actually bet only Gaharel actually did what he was purportedly told to have done. Which makes our glorious Grey Wardens not what we think they are either. I could go on forever...Keep firing away and tinkering. The Grey Unknown (talk) 00:44, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Wow, thank you both so much for your compliments. To be not only compared to, but praised by you, The Grey Unknown, is definitely a nice feeling. I spent several hours researching the codex, and many more crafting the story until it made sense while also offering more than one avenue for how things went. TGW I have to ask why you think it would've been Zazikel. My reason for choosing Toth is very specific, as you know. Just because Toth is the Dragon of Fire doesn't mean that it can't be Flemeth. In fact, I argue that Flemeth is ideally suited in her personality to be Toth. To think of Fire as meaning specifically the phenomena of plasma we see while something burns is a very limited interpretation. Fire has many symbolic meanings. Fire burns away that which is in order to make way for something else, for example. Does it not seem that Flemeth is trying to start a fire, in more ways than one?--Archon Gaius Lucius Vindicus Caesar III (talk) 22:57, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Quirky's full of .... for that. But thanks. I think Zazikel because I think she slinks in the shadows, creating chaos and pushing her agenda, whatever that is, in chaotic and duplicitous fashion. She's covert. But you could be right. Fire fits too in some ways, and your description is fantastic. I just think Flemeth's tried this OGB thing more than once. And if she's Toth, then only the fourth Blight would have been her chance, and I actually believe Gaharel killed his archdemon the way it was described since that one is described in more detail than the others. So I theorize she tried it with Toth and failed somehow. Or maybe only partially succeeded. Then tried it with the Slaves but was rebuffed, then gave it a third shot in DAO. But it's all really just a story in my head, no real proof of course, but I have this crazy notion that maybe the Fire is Morrigan. Not that she's Toth, but rather a distant descendant or something. Like the yellow eyes and supreme magical abilities are some key, passed on through any children maybe. And maybe only certain people can bare the OGB's themselves even. But all of that's more a literary argument though than a game/canon based one, and I certainly haven't thought it through, which is why I keep it out of the forums and kind of stopped speculating on this as my theories got a little nuts. But I like your theory. Keep messing with it because they are always evolving. The Grey Unknown (talk) 00:10, August 10, 2011 (UTC) I have read all kinds of lore theories, and I did like yours. However, I just thought I'd add (I don't think I saw this in there, if it was my apologies) we do all know that the world and it's lore is all loosely based on our world. So we know that Fereldan is loosely based on old England and Highever is old Ireland/Scotland/Wales/etc. While browsing the net, I happened upon this old Irish legend that I thought might interest a few people and I thought I would just get it out there since it is kind of interesting. "The most beautiful woman in ancient Ireland, she was bethrothed to the High King Conchobhar Mac Nessa but she fell in love with his nephew Naoise. Deirdre and Naoise eloped to Scotland where they lived a blissful exile for many years. By offering forgiveness, Conchobhar tricked them into returning to Ulster where Naoise was slain by the jealous Conchobhar. Deirdre threw herself from Conchobhar’s chariot rather than live with the man who had caused Naoise’s death. It was said that her grave was near to Naoise’s and that a yew tree grew from each plot. The yew trees grew toward one another till their branches intertwined, joining the two lovers even after death." This should sound familiar, at least a portion of it. I suspect the variation of it as it is told by Morrigan is either a fabricated rendition by the writers or just a spinoff of the tale from a different corner of the world molded to fit the world of DA and the character that is Flemeth. Just an interesting angle to the legend of Flemeth, or at least I thought so. Adaeva Cousland (talk) 00:30, December 08, 2012 (UTC) Minor edits Thank you for . Please remember to mark your edits as "minor" only if they truly are minor edits. In accordance with , a minor edit is one that the editor believes requires no review and could never be the subject of a dispute. Minor edits consist of things such as typographical corrections, formatting changes, or rearrangement of text without modification of content. Additionally, the of clear-cut vandalism and test edits may be labeled "minor". Thank you. --'D.' (talk · ) 14:33, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, I am very sorry! I could've sworn I marked it as a minor edit. What probably happened was I noticed something could've been better done and went back in to fix it without noting it as a minor edit the second time. Won't happen again, thanks.--Archon Gaius Lucius Vindicus Caesar III (talk) 18:31, August 17, 2011 (UTC) I read what you wrote in the thread about Laidlaw's comments on the Bioware forum (where he talked about intentionally stripping things that were broken and stuff) and I just wanted to say thank you. This may seem a tad odd, but it's sort of broken my heart to see people lashing out at DA2, and over the months I've stopped fighting back because of the sheer volume of ire and venom that this place seems to spew forth. I don't believe DA2 deserves all of the negativity it's getting (I call it bandwagon hate, reminds me of one kid being ostracized by his schoolmates and pelted with rocks simply because he has a speech problem.) I admit that the game has its issues, but Legacy (I highly recommend it if you haven't already played it) made me confident that the developers were listening to, and fixing, the fan's complaints. But, I'm rambling. To summarize, I just wanted to let you know you weren't alone in sticking up for DA2. Shit, sorry. That last message was mine. I can never remember to sign my posts the first time.Rathian Warrior (talk) 02:12, August 18, 2011 (UTC) I also wanted to say thanks for the same reason as Rathian Warrior. It was a really nice post, and I wholly agreed with it. So, thank you very much! GTA1122 (talk) 13:39, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Tevinter Glory Great minds think alike my friend. It's shocking to see the amount of people here who are anti Tevinter... Regardless Tevinter is the future, and we can only hold out hope that we can play as one in a future game. I grow tired of playing as Ferelden barbarians, festering in their own uselessness. Anytime you want to talk about Tevinter stuff, hit me up :) Lord Saren101 (talk) 23:28, September 18, 2011 (UTC) No matter what anyone says, all rulers in Thedas simply wish they could amass the power which the Archon and the Magister Lords weilded. The pathetic excuses they have for Enchanters in their Circle are nothing when compared to the elite Magisters produced by the education of Tevinter. They go through a Harrowing to prove they're above the temptation of Demons, but the Imperium develops mages so powerful that Demons fear them.--Archon Gaius Lucius Vindicus Caesar III (talk) 04:27, September 19, 2011 (UTC)